<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun at the Onsen by zacklin52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100773">Fun at the Onsen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52'>zacklin52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story commissioned by Phantom52293. Story is based on Jessica's photo shoot in Japan. More specifically based off the photo of her and Meg showing their asses while sitting on the onsen. Story contains shotacon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Nigri/Meg Turney, Jessica Nigri/Meg Turney/Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.</p><p>Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). You have been warn.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow this room is amazing!" Jessica said with glee as she put her luggage down.</p><p>"I know! This vacation is going to be sooooo exciting." Meg said to Jessica as she entered the room.</p><p>Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri had both recently broken up with their long time partners and had decided to take a vacation. They had decided on Japan as their vacation destination. Both girls decided that they deserved a much needed break from their miserable love life back home. They rented out a beautiful room at a Japanese inn, complete with their own private onsen. Excited that they were finally there, the girls spent no time wasting to get comfortable.</p><p>"Holy crap, look at this Jess! We have our own private hot spring!" Meg screamed as she dragged Jessica's arm.</p><p>"This balcony is so nice and cozy and it has such a great view" Jessica said as she looked around. She had noticed that the balcony was isolated, meaning it was completely private.</p><p>"We have to do a shoot here later" Meg said as she went up to check the hot spring.</p><p>"I'm going to unpack my things inside. Have fun out here" Jessica said as she went back in.</p><p>Jessica had started to unpack her suitcase when she noticed a television at the corner of the room. Intrigued, she went over to check out what shows were playing in Japan. As she grabbed the controller to turn on the T.V., a loud thud was heard from the next room, followed by some laughter. It must be the school boys they saw when they were checking in their room. It looked like some middle school from the States was staying here for a school trip. The boys were no more than twelve Jessica guess as she listened to them have the time of their lives in the next room. Back to the t.v., Jessica pressed the ON button and hold and behold porn started to play. Jessica quickly muted the video in a panic so no one would hear. Shocked that porn would be playing in such a nice inn, Jessica was in total shock but she was curious about what kind of porn was playing. Looking around the room, she saw that Meg was still outside playing around with the hot spring. Seeing that she was in the clear, she went back to the porn video.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Jessica gasped at what she was seeing.</p><p>What Jessica was witnessing was a women not much older than her getting railed from behind by a young boy. The boy looked about the same age as the ones she saw in the lobby earlier. Shocked, Jessica could do nothing but continue watching the women getting railed. She noticed that the women's face was one of pure pleasure. Her eyes were crossed and her tongue was sticking out, it was pretty much a ahegao face. This was too much for Jessica to handle as she fell on to her butt. Her breath started to get heavy and her body turned hot. She was starting to get turned on by watching this lady get fucked by a young boy. She couldn't believe that her body was getting turned on by this but it has been a long while since she had sex. Jessica took another quick look around the room to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear, Jessica slid one hand down her blue capri shorts and used the other to pull up her red shirt. Jessica started to rub her pussy and pinch her nipples while watching the porn video. With a soft moan, Jessica slid one finger inside of herself. Slowly she started to pump the finger in and out of herself. As soon as her pussy juices started to coat her finger, she was able to stick another finger in. Using two fingers now, Jessica started to pump her pussy faster. She couldn't keep her eyes off the screen as she was finger banging herself. She saw the facial expression of that women and started to wonder to herself, "God I wish that was me getting fucked." She then started to also wonder how a boy so young could do that to a grown women. All these thoughts flooded Jessica's mind with red hot lust. She was getting close to her limit and she could feel herself cumming soon.</p><p>"Just a little more", Jessica thought to herself as she continued to masturbate.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Meg screamed in shock.</p><p>This caused Jessica to jump from the surprise of getting caught finger banging herself.</p><p>"Oh my god, I didn't mean for you to see that" Jessica said embarrassed as she cleaned herself up.</p><p>"What are you doing?! What are you watching?!" Meg screamed.</p><p>"Shit, okay before you say anything" Jessica said before she got cut off by Meg.</p><p>"Holy shit, what the fuck! What kind of messed up shit are you watching?! That's a kid fucking a fully adult women?! Jessica!" Meg frantically screamed.</p><p>"L-look. The video was already playing when we got in the room and then I just got so curious from watching it and... and... okay, look, I know it's wrong but lately I've been so lonely from the breakup and I just wanted to try something new. Please don't judge me" Jessica said softly.</p><p>Still in a state of shock, all Meg could muster up was "I-I mean... Jessica... little boy... sex... I mean... masturbating?"</p><p>"I mean, aren't you just a bit curious? I mean we both know it's been a while since either of us had sex. I know it's wrong but just look at the lady's face. Tell me you don't want that for yourself" Jessica said in her defense.</p><p>Meg stared at the screen for a good minute before muttering, "I-I mean, she does look like she's having a good time and it does look like the sex is consensual, but still it's so wrong Jess."</p><p>"Please, just come sit next to me Meg. Look it's not so bad once you start to watch it. I mean, it's kind of hot actually" Jessica said as she pulled Meg down next to her.</p><p>Both girls sat down and started watching the porno. Jessica unmuted the video so that they could listen to the women moaning. As they watched on, the room started to get hot from the girl's arousal. Jessica noticed that Meg was uncomfortably moving her body as if she needed something to calm herself down.</p><p>Taking the initiative, Jessica started to caress Meg's body from behind. First, she started to fondle Meg's breast from over her pink shirt. Then she lifted Meg's shirt to reveal her ample breasts.</p><p>Meg gasped and said "Wait Jess, I don't think I'm ready for this yet."</p><p>All Jessica did was shush Meg as she continued to explore her body. Jessica started to squeeze Meg's breasts and pink nipples before taking one hand and reaching up Meg's black skirt. All Meg could do was breath harder from the arousal of her friend's touch. Jessica slid Meg's panty to the side and started to rub her clit, causing Meg to moan. As this continued on, Meg's moans started to fill the room and match the moaning of the girl in the video. Slowly, Jessica started to pump Meg's pussy with the same fingers she used earlier to finger bang herself. As both girl's eyes were still glued to the t.v., their bodies were heating up. Soon Meg's juices started to trickle down her legs and coat Jessica's fingers. Jessica took her fingers out of Meg's pussy and started to tease her mouth with them.</p><p>"Open up" Jessica said to Meg.</p><p>Meg complied with the order and started to suck on the pussy soaked fingers.</p><p>"You like the taste of me and you?" Jessica teased Meg.</p><p>All Meg could do was muffle out a yes as her mouth was being violated by Jessica's fingers. Soon in the heat of the moment, both girls started to strip off their clothes. Meg leaned into Jessica and gave her a very sloppy kiss. She wanted Jessica to have a taste of her own medicine as Meg traded her saliva down the blonde's throat.</p><p>"Do you like the taste?" Meg mocked Jessica.</p><p>Both girls started to laugh before making out again. Meg lowered her head down and started to suck on Jessica's hard nipples, making her moan in pleasure. Jessica's eyes were still fixated on the women getting fucked by the boy. She wanted to get fucked like that and maybe Meg did also.</p><p>"You want that little boy's dick to fuck you don't you bitch?" Jessica said as she lowered Meg's head to the entrance of her pussy.</p><p>Meg nodded yes as she started to lick Jessica's pussy.</p><p>"Yeah I bet you are just a slut who will take anyone's dick huh?" Jessica said as she shoved Meg's head all the way down.</p><p>Meg could do nothing but accept her position and so she continued to eat Jessica out. God her tongue work was amazing Jessica thought. She could feel Meg's tongue reaching every nook and cranny in her folds. All the while Meg's nose was touching the base of Jessica's clean shaven pubic region. She could smell the musk of Jessica's sexual frustration and her sweet nectar that was excreting from her pussy.</p><p>"OH GOD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUMMMMMMM!!!!" Jessica screamed as she let the flood gates open.</p><p>Jessica's started to squirt her hot juices all over Meg's face. Catching Meg by surprise, she got a face full of Jessica's hot liquid. Meg caught some of the juice in her mouth while the rest went all over her face, hair, and chest.</p><p>"Oh my god you bitch!" Meg giggled as she pushed Jessica down.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jessica laughed before she saw Meg's pussy in front of her face.</p><p>"Open wide" Meg said as she started to ride Jessica's face.</p><p>Jessica started to return the favor to Meg as she stuck out her tongue to taste her insides. Jessica started to skillfully massage Meg's clit with her tongue. She could taste the lust inside of Meg, this just made Jessica want to go even further inside of Meg. Reaching as far as she could go with her tongue, Jessica could start feel Meg's cunt start to convulse around her tongue.</p><p>"OH SHIT! OH FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCING CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Meg screamed as she released her juices onto Jessica's face.</p><p>Catching a mouthful of Meg's juices, Jessica gulped down the salty and sweet liquid before coughing violently.</p><p>Both girls, exhausted, fell down and started to laugh. Drenched in their cum, the girls got up and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.</p><p>"God that was amazing" Meg said.</p><p>"Yeah it was but you know what we really need, a big dick to ride on" Jessica giggled.</p><p>"Oh my god stop! You're so bad" Meg laughed.</p><p>"I still can't believe that lady was fucking a kid" Jessica said.</p><p>"Yeah I know. It's crazy but you know, I'm kind of curious. I think we should try it" Meg said to Jessica.</p><p>"I know! We definitely should. You know, I bet we could get one of those boys next door to come over and do things to him" Jessica suggested.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued......</p><p>Thanks for reading this story. This is just a teaser for the main event next chapter. Don't forget to like and favorite this story if you want more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mischievous Romp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.</p><p>Warnings: This story focuses mainly on shota-con themes (older female-younger male). You have been warn.</p><p> </p><p>As Jessica and Meg finally calmed down from their very intimate sex session, they heard a loud thud from the other side of wall before going quiet.</p><p>"Oh? It seems like someone was enjoying our little show" Meg giggled.</p><p>"You think? I bet it was those school boys from the lobby" Jessica said as she put on a robe.</p><p>"So what are you thinking?" Meg asked.</p><p>"Hey! I got an idea. Let's tease one of them" Jessica laughed.</p><p>"Oh your so bad" Meg said as she laughed also.</p><p>Jessica quickly adjusted her robe so it would be showing the maximum amount of cleavage possible without actually showing the goods. She made her way to the neighboring room while Meg was busy setting up. As Jessica made it to the front door of the next room she quickly adjusted her robe to also reveal one of her porcelain thighs, maximizing her sexiness. She gave the door a few knocks and waited. Soon she heard a scuffle from behind the door and then the door opened, revealing four schoolboys whose face were bright red, most likely from hearing their sexy neighbor's moans. The boys faces was in a state of shocked as they saw who was knocking on their door. Thinking they had been caught for spying on the girls, they took a deep breath to ready themselves for what was to come.</p><p>"Heeeeeeeyyyyy. So, I was wondering if one of you boys can help me and my friend out" Jessica said sultrily.</p><p>Stunned, none of the school boys said a word as there eyes were glued to seeing Jessica in such a revealing robe. Jessica looking at the faces of the shocked boys could do nothing but giggle at their innocence.</p><p>"So you gonna say anything?" Jessica said as she pushed her milky white breasts together to tease the boys even more.</p><p>"U-um, yeah, yeah, yeah. What did you need h-help with?" the boy in the front asked as his eyes leered at the whites of Jessica's tits.</p><p>"Oh me and my friend would really appreciate it if one of you boys can come over and take some pictures of us together" Jessica said.</p><p>The boys stared at each other for a few seconds before going into a frenzy on who should go. As the boys argued with each other, Jessica saw the bulges in each of the boys pants. They were around average sizes for their age but as she made eyes for the last boy, her jaws dropped. His bulge was huge. She knew immediately who her victim was going to be.</p><p>She took the boys hand and said, "I'm going to borrow your little here friend for a bit. Don't worry, I'll give him back."</p><p>As she brought the boy back into her room, Meg has already set up the onsen on their private deck. Meg also had on a skimpy robe on and as soon as she saw Jessica with the young boy, she couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this. Jessica and the boy made their way to where Meg was setting up a camera up on a tripod. They boy was speechless as he saw yet another beautiful girl in a robe that barley covered her.</p><p>"So your only job is to take pictures of us while we sit on this onsen" Meg said as she pulled the boy in front of the camera.</p><p>He took a hard gulp and said "Yes ma'am."</p><p>Jessica and Meg giggled as they went and sat next to each other on the onsen. The boy's white face turned bright red when he saw the two ladies sitting next to each other and pushing their asses side by side.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready!" Meg shouted as the two girls giggled.</p><p>The boy still in disbelief that this was happening started to press the button to take pictures. The girls started with some innocent poses as they just posed how they usually did for their regular photo shoots but then Jessica had a mischievous idea and "accidentally" let her robe slip done her shoulder.</p><p>"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Meg said as she saw what Jessica was doing.</p><p>"Just roll with it" Jessica said as she pulled Meg's robe down also.</p><p>Meg just agreed with it continued to strip off her robe little by little. All the while the boy just kept taking pictures unable to say anything from his shock of what was happening. As they girls continued to tease the boy by stripping down their robes, the boy, unable to take it anymore, pulled down his pants and started to stroke his cock with one hand while using the other to take pictures. Soon, the girl's robe were completely off but their backs were still turned on the boy, unaware of what he was doing. The two girls bare alabaster bottoms were right in front of the boy as he was jerking his cock to them. Meg heard the boy grunting and turned her head to see what he was doing.</p><p>"Holy shit Jess! Look at what the brat is doing!" Meg said as laughed her ass off at the sight of this boy beating his meat behind them.</p><p>Shocked by the girls laughing at him, he quickly pulled up his pants as his face turned red from embarrassment.</p><p>"Come here you horn dog" Meg commanded.</p><p>The boy shyly creeped over trying to hide the tent in his pants.</p><p>"Ooooohhhh? Why are you trying to hide your boner? You were just jacking it behind our backs a second ago. Come on, pull it out and show us" Jessica said.</p><p>Slowly, the boy pulled his pants down. Just as his pants dropped below his knees, his fully erect cock quickly sprang up from finally being released from it's prison.</p><p>"Holy shit! He's so fucking big Jess" Meg said in shock.</p><p>"He so much bigger than anyone I've been with" Jessica said as she got on her knees in front of the boy.</p><p>"Fucking hell, he's bigger than any cock I've had also" Meg said as she followed Jessica on her knees.</p><p>Jessica grabbed the boy's cock and placed it against her forearm trying to measuring it to the best of her abilities.</p><p>"Damn, this kid must be at least 9 inches" Meg said as she took the cock from Jessica and measured it across her face.</p><p>The boy was in a state of shock as there was two incredibly beautiful girls touching his dick. Never in a million years did he think this would happen to him. As the girls were chatting among themselves, he couldn't help but feel the hot breaths around his blood filled erection. He saw how pink the girl's lips were and he wanted to feel them on his cock so bad. Without thinking he started to tap the blonde's cheek with the tip of his dick. His pre-cum left a little wet spot on her cheek. This immediately made the girls turn their attention on him.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry...." the boy said as he prepared himself for what was to come.</p><p>"Whoa! This cheeky kid has some balls on him" Jessica laughed.</p><p>Taken by surprise, the boy started to moan as the two girls started to lick up and down the huge cock of his. Each girl moved in unison as they stuck out their tongues and glided from the tip of the cock all the way down to his balls.</p><p>With a heavy breath, the boy quietly said "Fuck", as all he could focus on was seeing the girls use the tips of their tongue to coat his dick with a mixture of their saliva. Without hesitation, he grabbed Meg's head and shoved his cock all the way in as he was tired of how much of a cock tease they were. As much as Meg was taken by surprise, she didn't pull back and continued to choke on the boy's huge rod.</p><p>"Wow you're bold" Jessica said as she saw Meg violently choking on the kid's dick.</p><p>Wasting no time, Jessica started to suck on one the boy's hairless ball. The boy was in heaven, the tip of his cock was being squeezed by Meg's hot throat and his balls were being swallowed whole by Jessica. The sensation of both girls pleasuring him proved too much as Jessica started to alternate between which balls she gobbled with her mouth. He forced his cock down to the deepest part of Meg's throat and shot his huge load down it. Taken by surprise, Meg tried to pull back but the grip the boy had on her head was too strong so all she could do was wait until the boy finished cumming. After a few seconds, Jessica started to wonder why the room was silent. She didn't hear the boy grunting or Meg gagging anymore so she stopped sucking on the boy's well coated balls to see what was happening.</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Jessica said as she saw Meg's purple face. Meg's eyes were looking at the back of her skull as she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. With one final pump of cum down Meg's throat, it caused the semen to overflow and come out of Meg's nose. It looked like Meg was shooting milk out from her nose. Finally, the boy released Meg's head and fell on the floor from cumming so hard. This gave Meg the opportunity to breath again. With one large gulp of air, Meg started to catch her breathe again.</p><p>As Meg laid on the floor trying to get back into equilibrium, she muttered out "F-fuck, *gasp* t-that *gasp* was so *gasp* fucking intense.❤"</p><p>"I bet it was" Jessica said as she looked over to the boy and noticing he was still rock hard.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for, it's a all you can fuck buffet" Jessica said as she opened her legs to show the boy all her glory.</p><p>"Yeah you to have fun, I'm going to get cleaned up" Meg said as she got up and groggily walked over to the bathroom to clean her cum stained face.</p><p>The boy got up and slowly made his way over to Jessica. He got onto his knees and put his face in front of her massive tits. He took one of her nipples and started to suck on it like he wanted the milk from them. Jessica started to moan from the sudden suckle of her breast.</p><p>"I knew you wanted to suck on my tits. I saw you boys perving on them when I walked in earlier" Jessica teased the boy as he moved onto her other nipple.</p><p>"Damn you really know how to turn a girl on don't you?" Jessica said as she pushed the boy down to his back.</p><p>"I think your really going to like this" Jessica said as she sandwiched the boy's erection between her milky breasts.</p><p>She grabbed her breasts and started to move them up and down making the boy moan from the sensation. She moved in a slow and steady motion as it seem to make the boy moan just right for her. The gruel that coated his cock and his pre-cum were mixing together and all of it was being splattered all over Jessica's breast.</p><p>"Hey I want to try!" Meg said as she pushed Jessica off the boy's meat stick.</p><p>"Hey it's still my turn!" Jessica said as she failed to push Meg away.</p><p>"You don't want her big fake tits, wouldn't you rather have have my all natural tits servicing your big cock instead" Meg said as she squeezed her breasts onto the cock.</p><p>"Hey uncalled for!" Jessica said in a hissy fit.</p><p>"You know those big ole tits of yours are fake as hell" Meg giggled as she was getting tit fucked.</p><p>Angry, Jessica playfully slapped Meg's soft white ass cheeks, turning it bright red.</p><p>"OW! That hurts!" Meg giggled as she got up.</p><p>"Let's see who he wants to fuck first" Jessica said as she sat on the floor and opened her legs. Meg followed and opened her legs.</p><p>"Okay come on, which one of us do you want to fuck first?" both girls said.</p><p>The boy quickly got up and positioned his eager cock in front of Jessica's moist pussy.</p><p>"See? He knows whose the hotter one is" Jessica said proudly as the boy was still trying to push in his cock.</p><p>"Please, he only chose you because you were being a slut around him and his friends earlier" Meg said a little annoyed.</p><p>"Hey baby, what wrong? You can start fucking me now, I promise I don't bite" Jessica said to the boy.</p><p>"It won't go in. It's too tight" the boy said as he tried to push the head of his cock inside of Jessica.</p><p>"You can be rough with me, don't worry. I can take it. Just push really hard in and out and I promise it will feel good for you" Jessica said as she grabbed his cock and helped push the tip inside of her.</p><p>As soon as tip was inside of Jessica, the boy started to pump his hips. He was able to slam all 9 inches of him inside of Jessica, reaching all the way to her cervix. This immediate sensation of her cervix getting pounded caught Jessica by surprise.</p><p>"AAAAAAHHHHH!❤ Oh fuck! He's hitting all the way inside of me!❤" Jessica groaned with pleasure.</p><p>"A-am i hurting you?" The boy said with a concern look on his face.</p><p>"Keep fucking me and don't you dare stop!❤" Jessica screamed as she planted her face on his chest.</p><p>"Wow. What a slut" Meg said as she leaned over and started to french kiss the boy.</p><p>With every thrust, Jessica muffled out her moans by caressing her face to the young boys body. His cock was able to stretch her tight cunt more than any of the other guys she's fucked. Every time he was balls deep inside of Jessica, his cock was hitting her cervix and though it was a bit painful for her, she did find it pleasurable at the same time. She wrapped her legs around the boy's hip and started to grind her hips along the rhythm of his thrusting. Overwhelmed by being tag teamed by the two girls, the boy eventually found his hands fingering Meg's pussy and caressing Jessica's breast. He didn't care that they were fake, they looked and felt amazing to him. Soon Jessica breath started to get heavier and her grinding started to get faster. She was close to cumming.</p><p>"Ahh.❤ Ahh.❤ Ahh.❤ Don't stop! I'm so close! I'm going to cum! AHHHHHHH!❤" Jessica moaned out as she climaxed.</p><p>Jessica's body started to jitter from her intense orgasm. A surge of pleasure overtook her body causing her to tighten up. Her pussy squeezing the boy's cock proved too much for him and he started to cum. Globs of his thick cum started to shoot deep inside of Jessica. She could feel his cock pulsating inside of her every time he shot his cum.</p><p>"FUCK! You're so fucking good at this!" Jessica screamed out as she finished her climax.</p><p>After a few minutes, the three naked bodies started to cool down. Meg focused her attention to Jessica, who was on her back after the intense fuck session, and spread her legs open to get a better view of her cream pie.</p><p>"Wow this kid really did a number on you" Meg said to Jessica as she stuck a finger in her.</p><p>Meg used her finger to explore deep inside of Jessica's cunt. She twirled her finger around, feeling the heat from her pussy and the gooey cum from the boy mixing around. She proceeded to take her finger out, with cum and all, and started to savor it's flavor in her mouth.</p><p>"Mmmmmmmm. You both taste so good. I can't wait for my turn" Meg said.</p><p>Throughout the night, the boy took turns fucking Meg's and Jessica's brains out. They were his playthings as much as he was theirs. Each girls took turns with the boy, each receiving a cream pie each time. This went on for hours and only ended when the boy had to return to his room for a roll call. He would go on to tell his friends about what happened but no one would believe him or if they did, they didn't say anything in hopes that they would maybe be next. The girls knew exactly how they were going to spend their weekend, by having wild sex with the boy next door. They would eventually meet up the next morning with the boy and drag him in their room for more wild sex. They enjoyed each other's company all over their room, in the the onsen, on the balcony, and even on the boy's bed when his roommates were gone. They were fucking like rabbits all over the place, enjoying the moment without any sense of guilt. They wanted to make this trip one to remember for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>Sorry if this took a while to finish. The New Years was a pretty busy time for me and I also needed a break from everything. I will try my best at writing more in the future. I also would appreciate it you took the time to rate and comment on my stories as it really helps me understand what the reader wants. Thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>